


Sticky

by showmeurteef



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: (changkyuns can have little a cockwarming as a treat), ...with lipstick, F/M, Praise Kink, blowjob, changkyun is a good boy, cockwarming a bit, mommy!minnie, ngl this is mostly about how pretty minnie is, sub!changkyun, they just love each other a whole lot?, trans minnie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showmeurteef/pseuds/showmeurteef
Summary: He wants to reach out, but he just peeks up at Minnie from beneath the vanity table, instead. At the dark brown hair curled over her shoulders, the wrinkle forming between her eyebrows as she assesses her reflection, the glitter dusting her throat. He gulps.(aka changkyun shows minnie that she's the prettiest Ever n that he loves her very very much)extended/explained warnings within
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk, changkyun/minnie
Comments: 14
Kudos: 90





	Sticky

**Author's Note:**

> warnings:  
> \- the usual established relationship = established boundaries, safewords, etc.

“Burgundy or plum?” Minnie doesn’t look at Changkyun as she speaks, just continues to stare at herself in the vanity mirror and pinches the two lipstick choices between stiletto nails.

Changkyun tries to thoughtfully consider each color, he really does, but it’s hard to look away from Minnie’s dick. Pink and resting so prettily at the tops of her thighs. Just the right spot between solid and soft to stretch his lips, to push up against his palate, to warm his tongue. His knees ache. His mouth waters. 

He wants to reach out, but he just peeks up at Minnie from beneath the vanity table, instead. At the dark brown hair curled over her shoulders, the wrinkle forming between her eyebrows as she assesses her reflection, the glitter dusting her throat. He gulps.

“Burgundy.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Plum doesn’t have nearly enough _drama_.” She leans forward, arching her back and pushing her thighs up against the edge of the stool to get a better view of her lips. Her dick jiggles. Changkyun whimpers and shuffles forward. She tsks lightly. “I thought I told you to stay put. Didn’t you promise Mommy you’d be a good boy while she got ready?”

“Yes, Mommy,” he sighs. Scoots further back beneath the vanity table. Frowns.

Minnie drags the lipstick over her lips, painting them a deep, purplish red. She smooths over her cupid’s bow and wipes a bit of excess from the corner of her mouth with her pinky finger. Her mouth hangs open as she evaluates her work; wet and dark, filled with pearly teeth. 

Changkyun picks at his pajama pants, trying to swallow down the fog in his head. He _is_ gonna be a good boy. He just has to wait until Minnie’s done getting ready for her party. He’ll be allowed to suck her off before she goes. If he wants Mommy’s dick, he’s gotta wait. Patiently. Quietly. 

Minnie purses her lips as she brushes charcoals and grays over her eyelids. Her bracelets jingle with every careful flick and twist of her pretty wrist. Her eyelids are washed in shadow, swiped with gold, trimmed with black.

Changkyun chews on his bottom lip.

She edges even closer to Changkyun, getting a better view of her eyelashes in the mirror as she curls and darkens them. She dusts her cheekbones with soft gold, until a pleased hum trickles out from between her lips. Her face sparkles like the diamonds around her neck.

Changkyun’s tummy flutters.

Her pointed nails curl around the edge of the stool. She pushes it backwards. Widens her legs.

Changkyun’s dick twitches.

Minnie’s a vision of blacks and golds and reds, a wine-soaked tiara. Her head tilts as she looks down at Changkyun —gripping his thighs and gritting his teeth— and her hair swishes over her throat, collar bones, nipples. He doesn’t know what she sees, or what she’s looking for, but she lets out a breathy laugh before reaching for a perfume bottle.

Her hand fits so nicely, so elegantly around the curve of the glass, covering the label of what Changkyun knows is her favorite fragrance. Dior something, the one she likes to use when she has somebody to impress. Changkyun can’t remember who she’s impressing at the party, or why Minnie isn’t Dior or Chanel or Dolce tonight, or how soon she’ll be back home because the heady taste of ‘Mommy’ is filling his mouth. Sweet. Heavy. He accidentally lets the name slip out, as quick and wet as the spurt of perfume on her neck.

She raises an immaculate eyebrow. Sets her mouth into a hard line.

“Is somebody losing their patience?”

Changkyun squirms under the weight of her stare. His inner thighs are sticky with sweat and precome. He needs to be good. He _will_ be good. He shakes his head.

Minnie shakes her head like she doesn’t believe him, but continues to spray perfume behind her ears, onto her wrists, over her chest. Changkyun watches closely, like his life depends on memorizing where every single drop of fragrance lands. And it certainly _feels_ like it does; his heart’s pounding and every breath clings to his throat. He has the most beautiful Mommy in the world, and he just wants to _touch_ her. Wants to tangle his fingers in her hair. Wants to squeeze her soft hips. Wants _her._

By some miracle, she beckons him forward with a crook of her finger. He presses his cheek against one of her knees, waits for instructions like a good boy. His insides twist themselves into knots. She flashes her teeth at him and retrieves the tube of lipstick from the vanity, uncapping it with a soft _pop_.

“Open your mouth for Mommy.”

He does. Easy.

Minnie grips his chin lightly, nails just barely grazing his skin, just barely poking at his stretched cheeks. He blinks up at her. Smoky, sparkly, smirking.

She pushes the lipstick against his bottom lip, murmuring about how pretty he is, how pretty _her_ baby boy is, and that’s all it takes to turn Changkyun’s brain to hot fudge. His eyelids flutter, his hands slide to the tile, his core tingles. He _is_ her pretty baby boy. He is.

She gently coats his lips and smiles softly when his jaw goes completely slack. He watches her cap the tube, feels her stroke his cheek through a haze of affection.

“Does Changkyun like it when Mommy does his makeup? Like her pretty little babydoll?”

A moan peels itself from the back of his throat. His mouth fills with spit. Everything is so warm and sugary, he barely feels the tile beneath his knees or the ache in his core. Minnie’s raspy, hushed voice blankets the bedroom. Blankets him.

“Oh?” She traces his jawline with a pointed nail, staring at his gaping, burgundy mouth. “Are you Mommy’s babydoll? Is that what you wanna be?”

He nods eagerly, streaking a bit of lipstick over her knee.

“Okay, babydoll. Okay. We’re almost done. No touching while I do my hair.” She lightly taps his chin with a hairbrush from the vanity. “And keep that sweet little mouth open.”

Changkyun nods again and melts further into Minnie’s leg, touching as much of her as possible without removing his hands from his thighs. Her lips quirk up at the sly maneuver, but she doesn’t comment. The brush runs through her silky hair, sharp nails delicately wrapped around it's handle. Changkyun gets warmer with each whispery stroke, swears her hair becomes a glittering, chocolate waterfall.

He’s turning to mush. Swirling, gloopy. Adoration. Need.

“Love,” he breathes, trying to keep his mouth open while the words slide off of his tongue, “I love you.”

“I love you, too, babydoll,” Minnie laughs lightly and puckers her lips at him. She twists and tucks bunches of hair from her face, pinning them back until she creates a loose, chocolatey universe of braids and loops and tiny golden star clips. Changkyun thinks he might cry, thinks his heart might burst.

She smiles at her reflection. He starts filling with hot air. His hands tremble against the tile. He arches his back as he forces down a whine.

“I see you going all squirmy,” she says, plucking a hairpin from between her teeth and twirling the final strands of hair up from her neck, “What do you want? Tell me.”

“Want Mommy’s dick.”

“How bad?”

Changkyun’s eyes slide to her dick. Harder, now. Slick. Spit drips from the corner of his mouth.

“Really _, super_ bad.”

“And what do you want to do with it?” Fingers tangle in his hair, scrape behind his ears. “Let me hear the filthy words come out of those pretty painted lips.”

“Wanna—” Changkyun’s voice splinters into a gasp as his dick jerks and sweat beads at the nape of his neck. “I wanna taste it, feel it on my tongue. Your cock. Wanna _choke_ on it.”

“Changkyunnie wants to suck Mommy’s dick?” Minnie juts her lip out and coos. Changkyun gulps down a pained whine. “How cute. Be a good boy now.”

There’s a warning in her tone, but Changkyun barely hears it because she grips the back of his neck, guiding him to her cock. He widens his mouth even further around an eager moan, and cradles her hips in his hands. He squeezes his eyes shut as her dick slides through his burgundy lips and over his tongue, brushing the back of his throat. 

Minnie’s hand holds him there; nose puffing out heated air over the pit of her stomach, wet and warm around her solid dick. Changkyun’s fingers dig into her hips, but he suckles her length so gently, so lightly. He barely moves. Barely breathes. Just stares up at her with shining eyes.

She feels so good inside him. And she’s so _beautiful_ gazing down at him. Her shadowy eyelids sparkle as they sink. Her smile sparkles between sultry red. He could stay like this —full and still and awed— _forever_.

“Suck, babydoll.”

With a hint of reluctance, he drags his mouth back off of her dick, leaving trails of spittle and waxy wine behind him. His thumbs circle her hip bones as his tongue dances around the head, dips into the slit, glides upward. A shudder runs through her as he mouths up her length, borderline _drooling_ , and curls his tongue around every inch of her.

His dick gets heavier, his thoughts more staticky. Minnie’s warm and gasping. Wet and streaked with lipstick. He looks up at her as he sucks at her balls, and finds her flushed, wide-eyed, glittery.

“ _Mommy,_ ” he sobs, quickly moving to take her all the way into his mouth again. Her nails rake across his scalp and he starts shaking. He bobs over her length again and again, thighs squeezed together and dick leaking. Praise tumbles out of her as she arches her back, and Changkyun can’t help but whimper at every single “good boy” and “sweetheart” and “babydoll.”

It’s a wreck— _he’s_ a wreck. Taking his Mommy’s dick like it’s all he’s ever wanted, like it’s the only thing in the world. She tastes like salt and spit and lipstick, and he tries to get _more_ of her into his mouth by urgently pulling her hips forward. His nose tickles her belly, his cheek squishes against her thigh. He swallows. 

Swallows until her words melt into gasps, until shadow and gold hide her eyes, until she comes. He splutters and gags, but swallows everything that doesn’t spurt out from between his lips. The light suckling returns with a hint of desperation to it, his brows furrowed and moans raspy. Minnie cries out and shivers, has to force him off of her pulsing dick.

He goes boneless, only held upright by the hand in his hair, open mouth leaking reddish spit and come. His hands weakly grab at her knees. His thighs shake.

“It’s okay, you’re okay. You were _very_ good for Mommy,” Minnie chokes out. She gestures to her spit-soaked, lipstick-stained dick and pouts. “This gunk _better_ come off of me. If my dress gets ruined...”

Changkyun shakes the electricity of her slight irritation out of his head, and grips her skin with renewed urgency.

“Mommy, _no_. Don’t. Please.”

“Don’t what?”

Minnie furrows her eyebrows at him, and Changkyun is powerless to stop the gasp that falls from his lips, the velvety reverence that swaddles his senses. Words like “stunning” or “perfect” don’t even come close to describing her darkened cupid’s bow dipping over adorably square teeth, or the shimmery, rounded tip of her nose, or the soft curve of her dick, smudged with burgundy. He isn’t sure anyone has _ever_ been _this_ beautiful, in all of time and space.

“Don’t clean the lipstick off yet. Don’t... Don’t go.”

Her hands envelop Changkyun’s, thumbs tracing circles over his skin. Changkyun pouts. She heaves a sigh, but her eyes crinkle around a fond smile.

“I guess I could be a little fashionably late...”

**Author's Note:**

> 1 response of any kind = 1 new tube of lipstick for these two to try  
> im on [twitter](https://twitter.com/showmeurteef) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/showmeurteef)


End file.
